Many older adults experience declines in sensory and cognitive function which can result in increased difficulty with everyday activities. One everyday activity, which is crucial to maintaining independence, is driving. Mobility is critical for maintaining social contacts and a satisfying quality of life, and mobility loss frequently results in the need for formal care. Therefore, effective methods for extending safe mobility could have far- reaching consequences. The focus of the proposed research is to evaluate the feasibility of a home based intervention program to enhance the cognitive functions needed to drive safely. Prior work has resulted in the "Visual Attention Analyzer," which is currently used by employers, physicians, Departments of Motor Vehicles, and other health care professionals. This device is used for both driver screening and to provide cognitive training to improve the skills needed for safe mobility. The Phase I application aims to examine the feasibility of modifying the existing training protocol, which currently requires a computer and certified trainer, for self-administration at home. This product, if ultimately developed and demonstrated to be effective in Phase II, would provide a low cost and convenient means for distributing this intervention to a broader segment of the population than would otherwise be served. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This product would ultimately be made available for all drivers, or those individuals interested in improving cognitive function. We are currently discussing this potential product with several insurance companies (Safeco, Allstate, and State Farm) who would consider reducing the premiums of their insureds who could pass the screening test. These companies, in conjunction with the National Safety Council will collaborate on demonstrating effectiveness in Phase II.